~Chapter 9~
Ireland's POV When we arrived in Los Angelos, the wind was picking up. "The gods are fighting." Jake said looking up at the sky. "Great," Victoria said, "But why?" " 'Cause whoever took Marcus, took Artemis too" Deka replied. "Well then, come on. We're going to find them" I said. We started walking up the mountain. ~Half an Hour Later~ "Man, I'm tired." Victoria and Deka whined. I looked at Jake and said, "You have no idea where we're going, do you?" "NoPe" he said, popping the "P". "Ireland, try shadow traveling us there." Victoria said. "Ok....I'll try.." I grabbed their arms and thought about where Marcus was. I walked into the wall. It worked! I opened my eyes to see darkness. I walked some more then fell out of the dark. I looked and saw everyone was with me. "Where are we?" Deka whispered. We were in a cage somewhere. "Ireland?" a familar raspy voice said. "Marcus?" I said. Then, I saw him. I gave him a huge hug. That's when I noticed he was so thin and small. His black hair was messy, his dark brown eyes had dark purple bags after them. He looked like he hadn't ate in days. "I missed you." He whispered. "I'm so sorry." "Who are they?" He asked. "They're Jake Groff, Deka Whiteblade, and Victoria Smith. They're like us. They're demigods." "Demigods?" "We'll talk later." "Hello Lady Artemis." Jake said. "Hello, Jacob. Good to see you again." a woman with silver eyes said. A door opened. "Well, well! The heroes are here!" a woman said. She was wearing a gold cape. Wow, how much did that cost? '''I ''stood up and walked through the cage, new anger boiling in me. She did this to Marcus. I grabbed the cape and riped it. I gasped when I saw the woman's true from. Her left half was black and hardened like a mummy. Her right side was pale and chalky like someone drained all of the blood out of her. Her eyes were just empty voids, and she was wearing a golden dress. "Melinoe." I said. She glared at me and growled," Hello step-sister." I grabbed my sword, but when I looked her.......she looked like my mom. "'Mia Bella Figlia, put the sword down. Please don't hurt me." She said. Then a pain in my heart started to burn. i mean burn. Like it was lit on fire. I screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That's when I heard the cage unlock. Jake charged Melinoe with his sword but it want through her. All everyone fell to the floor. Melinoe grabbed Jake by the throat. "Don't worry, demigod. Your death will be fast and painless." I grabbed by sword and threw it at her (She still looked my mom). "What?" She said and she screamed when the sword cut her. She looked at me and said, "This is not over. My mistress will get you. And you have just lost one of your own." She laughed and then turned to fog. "Jake!" I cried. He stood up and said, "Oh my gods, Victoria!" I looked and saw Victoria on the ground laying still. You have just lost one of your own. "No." I ran and held her hand. "Victoria. Victoria!" "Did....did we win?" she asked in a sad voice. "Yes, all because of you." Jake said. "Mom...mom is going to be..be proud of me...finally....." She breathed for the last time. Deka closed Victoria's eyes. She started to sob. I didn't remember the ride home because I was so numb. We were walking in to camp, when Artemis said, "Ireland, can I speak with you?" "Ok."'' Last Chapter!!!! or Main Menu ~Final Chapter~ or A Change in Ireland Category:Chapter Page Category:EvanescenceLover